


if we have each other

by lavienjy



Series: assorted songfics [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I don't know why I wrote this, M/M, Other, Platonic Relationships, Siblings, Songfic, been busy lol, oops :p, the sections aren't even related to one another, this is a re-packaged old fic from last year, yea got nothing new this year unfortunately :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 11:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20257552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavienjy/pseuds/lavienjy
Summary: the world's not perfect, but it's not that bad. if we got each other, and that's all we have.





	if we have each other

**Author's Note:**

> yi ling is taiwan by the way!

erzsébet sighed as she sat down on the bench in the bus stop, gripping the pregnancy test in her hands. she chewed her bottom lip as she stared down at the two solid lines, informing her of the fact she was now pregnant. 

how was gilbert going to react to this? what will become of her studies now? she was only 19! she can't just throw away her own life for a baby!

but...did she really want to abort this child? she pressed her right palm onto her abdomen, the skin under the thin fabric of her shirt feeling warm. a shaky sigh fell from her lips as the bus back home arrived, snapping her out of her own self-pity wallowing state. she hastily stuffed the test into her handbag.

she hopped on the bus, nervous about how to tell gilbert about this.

~

her keys rattled as she turned them to open the door to her small, cheap, shared apartment with her boyfriend. _he must be asleep, the lights are off. _her thoughts rang as she turned the lights in the main living room on.

sighing, she flung herself onto the couch and ran her fingers through her long brown locks, not wanting to go into the room just yet, and reminding herself to go get a shower once she was ready to get off the comfortable couch. her pregnancy test that she took at work earlier sat in her bag, the two solid lines still there and nagging erzsébet to show it to gilbert.

how was she going to go about telling him? just waltz up to him in the morning saying, "hey lover boy, i have your child." and shove the test into his face? waking him up in the middle of the night and telling him? oh dear god, just how was she even going to tell him? will he leave her? will he stay with her? she didn't know.

"you're home!" a voice exclaimed from the room on her right, causing her to turn towards that direction.

"you're still not asleep?" she asked him, taking his dishevelled appearance.

"i was, but i heard the door opening so i decided to wake up and check it out!" gilbert said as he walked over to sit with erzsébet on the couch. "why didn't you come into the room immediately?" he asked. "i was waiting for you..."

"i'm tired from work...so i thought i would just rest here for a while..."

"you wouldn't even move a few more steps to the room?"

"i was tired..."

"you're lying," he said. "you're hiding something, aren't you?"

erzsébet froze. damn, he knows her too well.

"n-no, i'm not hiding anything from you..." she muttered.

"why are you lying to me, liebe?" he asked, a tinge of sadness apparent in his voice. "please don't tell me you're cheating on me..."

"i'm not!" she shot up immediately. "it's just..."

gilbert kept quiet which actually scared erzsébet because her boyfriend was usually loud and obnoxious. he just...kept staring at her.

was he waiting for an answer from her? was he really going to stare at her until she gave him an answer? yes, yes he was. and was she going to tell him about her being pregnant? she decided, yes, yes she was.

erzsébet reached into her bag. pulling out the pregnancy test, she pressed it into his palms, looking at it nervously.

"take a look," she mumbled.

gilbert stared at her with confusion sprawled across his face. nonetheless, he looked down at his palm and stared at the pregnancy test. his eyes scanned the long thin object before they widened.

"l-liebe..." he spoke as he looked at erzsébet. "does this mean that...y-you're pregnant?"

slowly, she nodded her head.

"i know we don't have enough money for this child and i'm so sorry that i didn't take my birth control immediately after that night! it's f-fine if you want to leave me!" erzsébet spluttered in a panicky voice, tears flowing down her cheeks. gilbert stared at her.

"are you kidding me, liebe?" gilbert asked as his ruby red eyes continued staring at her hazel brown orbs. he placed the pregnancy test beside him and scooted closer to her. he hesitated for a moment before he pressed his palm onto her abdomen. 

"i'll never leave you," he spoke, listening to the silent sobs of erzsébet. he then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. "we'll raise this awesome child together, okay?" 

wordlessly, she nodded and leaned in closer to him, crying into his shoulder. 

"you should know that the awesome me will always be here for you!"

~

the moon was hung up high in the sky, multiple small, bright stars glistening in the dark night sky. arthur and alfred lie on their backs against the grass field just behind their new house. 

"hey arthur?" alfred said, lifting his left arm and admiring how the wedding ring that sat on his ring finger glistens in the moonlight. 

"yes?" arthur responded. 

"remember when i proposed to you?" alfred asked, a smile on his face. 

arthur chuckled. "of course, why wouldn't i?" 

"i don't know, i just thought i'd ask you," alfred answered. "you will always remember me...right?" 

arthur turned to look at his husband. "of course i will! has all that fast food gotten into your brain and turned you weird?" he spluttered upon hearing alfred's question. "...what's wrong?" he added, his face softening as he stared into alfred's beautiful cerulean eyes that he often found himself lost in. this time, they held a certain sadness that arthur couldn't quite put his finger on. 

"i-i just..." alfred began before he looked at arthur before alfred pulled him close to him. "i thought about our future and...i was worried that when we grow old, either you will forget about me or i will forget about you..." 

hearing this, arthur gave a soft, almost sad sigh before he took alfred's left hand into his, lifted it up, and kissed the wedding ring that symbolised their love for each other. "you think too much you git," he said, chuckling. alfred stared at him as arthur made eye contact with him. "i will never forget your stupid arse."

alfred let out a relieved and happy sigh. "i'm glad..." he spoke as he snuggled closer to his husband. 

"you bloody idiot, you should've known that i will always be here for you!"

~

"leon?" yi ling called from outside his room, biting her nails as she waited for a response. there was no response. "leon!" she repeated, her voice raising in pitch due to the her increasing panic and worry for her little brother. 

leon had returned home from school in a horrible mood earlier that day, and he just had an explosive argument with their oldest brother. knowing him, yi ling knew that something was not right, either with school, or with something else. yi ling always knew leon better than their other siblings, due to the fact that they were not very far apart in terms of when they were born— yi ling being born a year earlier than leon— which in in them being able to relate to a lot of things.

not to the mention that the brewing storm caused a blackout...and leon was deathly afraid of the dark. nobody had noticed a thing about the blackout since everyone was sound asleep and the lights were off in the entire house anyways. 

the door unlocked, much to yi ling's relief and she rushes inside to find leon curled into a ball just in front of the door and he was gripping his head in between his hands. yi ling rushed to his side and wrapped him into her embrace. 

"i'm sure the lights will come back up in a while..." she whispered to him softly, as his trembling form clung onto her shirt. 

"what happened...?" he asked her in a soft and shaky voice. 

"the storm caused a blackout, that's all..." she answered him, rubbing circles on his back. she continued this motion until the lights in his room came back on. yi ling pulled away from leon, who was calming down now. 

"feeling better now? the lights are back on," she asked, to which the younger boy nodded. "you know, i have something to ask."

"what is it?" he softly asked, getting into his bed, leaving yi ling sitting on the floor alone. seeing this, she went to sit on the side of his bed. 

"earlier today," she began. "what happened at school? why were you such a horrible mood?"

"i thought you, like, were going to ask about the argument earlier."

"i couldn't care less, yao was being unreasonable. as usual. now answer my question."

"remember that girlfriend i had that i told you about, like, a month ago?"

"yea."

"yea, she was cheating on me...i only found out about it, like, today." 

"oh damn...have you broken up with her?"

"yes, i did. she was super persistent on not breaking up though, we had a big fight," he paused. "she tried to guilt-trip me and manipulated everyone into believing her stupid lies..."

"and i'll assume you were not happy at what she did?" yi ling mused. 

"of course, she tried to make me look like the one who cheated, not her. that is, like, unreasonable to the max."

"i agree...dang, you have a more engaging love life in secondary school than i did...that's...impressive..." 

"that's because you were too assertive for the guys who wanted to make a move on you, other than that, you would've had a very compelling love life in secondary school."

yi ling stared at him with an offended look on her face. "honestly, you will meet these type of people, not just in secondary school, you'll meet them in polytechnic and junior college as well. they aren't good people 100% of the time, so don't try to make good with them. they will make you feel like shit, and you don't deserve to feel like shit," she said, ignoring leon's previous statement. "you're taking your exams soon...don't get too distracted by anything else alright? make sure to take care of yourself though."

"alright," he answered. "you're a better older sibling than yao is," he added, chuckling. 

"don't let yao hear that," yi ling joked, giggling. 

"yi ling," he called to her. 

"hm?"

"if you have anything to talk about...just, like, talk to me, okay?" he said. "i'll always be a listening ear to you."

"okay," she answered, smiling at her little brother. "when that time comes, i will come talk to you." she got off his bed and walked towards his door. 

"good night," she said to him.

"you too," he responded. 

"by the way, you should know that i'll be there for you. anytime."


End file.
